


People-Who-Can't-Stand-Each-Other With Benefits (Podfic)

by juice817



Series: With Benefits (hate!sex) [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Barebacking, M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's the only sophomore on the Varsity soccer team, so he thinks  he's a little better than dirt, but Jensen Ackles might not agree.  But  that's okay, because Jensen Ackles is a first-class douchebag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People-Who-Can't-Stand-Each-Other With Benefits (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [People-Who-Can't-Stand-Each-Other With Benefits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/213082) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 



**Title:** [People-Who-Can't-Stand-Each-Other With Benefits](http://archiveofourown.org/works/213082)  
 **Author:** mistyzeo   
**Reader:** juice817   
**Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Summary:** Jared's the only sophomore on the Varsity soccer team, so he thinks he's a little better than dirt, but Jensen Ackles might not agree. But that's okay, because Jensen Ackles is a first-class douchebag.

**Author Note:** This is me warning you about underage buttfucking and unsafe sex, because high school students are idiots. That is all.

 

**Format:** mp3

24.1 MB, 26 min 20 sec

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/7r7ebsuvjgzoil8ab6tx)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?sw8ytgeontb4z8i)

Podbook available [here](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/people-who-cant-stand-each-other-with-benefits), courtesy of cybel


End file.
